


往昔的回忆

by Ciconia



Series: FFXIV - 短篇集 [1]
Category: notag
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciconia/pseuds/Ciconia
Summary: 备份存档用无TAG千年前人与黄龙的故事，手动滑稽





	往昔的回忆

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇集里和oc有关的每篇都在某种程度上有所关联  
> 布兰特·法尔科纳：人族 中原之民♂ 白魔法师

我感到很困倦。大概是我的寿命快要到期限了吧，是时候去彻悟洞窟等待最后一天了。  
翅膀没什么力，只能在低空将就着飞一飞。从饵食台地出发的话，可以直接飞过去，但是我怀疑我会撞在那些大树或者岩壁上。对于一只老龙来说，还是稳妥一点好。如果摔坏了腿，被蛮族或者人类袭击而死，总觉得对不起自己龙族的血脉啊。  
但是森林里枝叶繁密，更不适合飞行，我想我需要走过这段路程再飞去不洁三塔。只要小心地沿着瀑布下去，再走过森林，到了开阔的地方就可以飞。没有受伤的话，野兽和猎人也会回避龙的。

我在瀑布下的水边看到一个人类。他戴着白色的羽毛，穿着黑色的长袍和靴子。这打扮似乎不是陆行鸟猎人或者路过的商人。  
大概是人类冒险者，我见过不少这样的人类。他们会为了任务、钱，或者只是想要龙族的鳞片牙齿血液就去袭击龙族，尤其是打仗以后，这种人类变得极多。  
希望他不要袭击我，我不想和他交手，更不想死在这里。  
他好像没注意到我。这个人类在练习什么一样，在原地跳来跳去，转着圈。人类管这个叫做舞蹈吧。他们还会两个人一起对舞。龙族年轻的时候，也会和配偶一起在天空中这样。

我谨慎地绕开他，我不想惹冒险者。不过这个身影让我想起一点很久以前的事。那会儿没有战争，我就快要成年……  
我碰到一个这样蹦蹦跳跳的人类，他见我停下来盯着看，就说在练习舞蹈。我那时候成天闲着没事干，问他可不可以看一看，他很高兴，展示给我。  
我路过那里就会看到他在练习不同的舞。有些需要两个人类一起跳的，他只好装作有另一个人类一般，对着空气跳给我看。我和他说，我们龙族也会有类似的行为，比如说双足飞龙夫妇会在空中把爪子扣在一起旋转着下坠（注1）。可惜我不是双足飞龙，他也没翅膀飞，也就没有机会体会一下龙族的舞。

我小时候觉着应该长得结实一点，面对野兽也会更有底气，就长成现在这个样子。四肢着地就算在地上也很难跳舞，只能对动物释放电流，它们便会抽搐……一点美感都没有。  
他说没有关系，他可以跳，我只需要看。这个人跳舞真的很好，不知道为什么，我很喜欢看他跳。  
后来我每天吃饱了就会去那里等他，他也会像约好了一样过来，跳舞给我看，又或者练新学习的舞蹈。长辈教导我说，人类这是向我们展示友善，不能只是看着，我想了好几天，决定每次送肉食给他。我不会那些文艺的东西，像是那些红龙用烟喷成各种形状的戏法，我最擅长的就是抓动物吃。  
跳舞看起来很累，他应该多吃点肉，这样会更精神。

我们成了关系很好的朋友。他和我说人类的事，我告诉他龙族的事。跳舞是他的爱好，但是他周围的人类觉得他跳舞很奇怪，所以他一开始找了人类不常来的地方练习。碰巧我那天路过，停下来看他。  
为什么那些人类会觉得跳舞很怪，我不太明白。我觉得很好就可以了。  
他也很乐意吃我带给他的肉，人类喜欢吃加热之后的，我不太会加热，就看他用火烤。我试过尝一些他烤好的山羊，我觉得没有新鲜的好吃，不过人类和我们生活习惯差的太远，也可以理解。他看我吃了烤山羊不舒服的样子还在旁边笑。这人笑起来也很好看，我那天大概体会到了圣龙的心情。

像我这样体型庞大的龙族，也会和好友或者配偶在天空一起飞行，就是没有办法玩飞龙的花样而已。人类飞不起来，只能我背着他去翻云雾海转悠，看看飞龙在云海打架，幼龙学习怎么捕食，我邻居苔龙戏弄恐龙什么的。  
他有天说想请我去人类的城市看一看，和高地那些我都看腻了的建筑还是不太一样的——那些是照顾到龙的体型建造的，人类住的会更精巧。我体格太大，进不去那些房子，我们只在城上空看了了大概。然后我被长辈教育说，不可以去人类的城市瞎转悠，会吓到他们。  
他们胆子真小，我的朋友听到我说很喜欢和他一起都不会有那么大的情绪波动。他可能是人类里胆子比较大的。我以前听说希瓦也是个这样的人，她敢和赫拉斯瓦尔格谈恋爱。  
我倒是没有想过和他谈恋爱……但是我也不想和别的龙。那时候的思维真的很怪。

他和我说他很好奇那些幼龙是怎么长大的。幼龙看起来真的差不多，长大后却完全不一样。  
我就搞了几个蛋，打算把它们孵出来。龙族即使没有配偶也可以自己生，这个很方便。不像人类，还要两个人合作。  
真的孵出来以后，又不知道怎么喊这些小家伙。他就帮我想了几个名字，我觉得还不错。这个人类的品味我很赞赏。  
我挺好奇他为什么不去找个配偶生几个幼年人类给我看看的。他说人类对配偶的要求和龙族不太一样，他这个样子估计找不到，而且他想跟我住一起看那些幼龙。我就没有再多说什么。  
后来不知道他从哪儿带回一个幼年人类来，给我看。他跟我说是捡的。幼年人类不像幼龙，幼龙刚出蛋壳没多久就可以自己到处乱跑，幼年人类还要花功夫照顾。我实在没办法帮他，幼年人类太小，我怕我伸伸爪子会把它拍扁。  
不过人类长起来比幼龙快得多，我看到那个幼年人类长大。我想起来人类的寿命很短暂，到这时，他跳舞也跳不了很久，就会喊累。我在千年以后才体会到这个感觉，就像是我最近的状态吧。

他说自己恐怕没机会看到幼龙长大。我的孩子们才三十来岁，对于龙族来说，还非常年幼（注2）。而我看他的脸已经完全变了，他也没有力气跳舞给我看。他捡回来的那个人类，也长成成年的样子了。  
跟他的脸有些差别，他说这是因为不是亲生的，人类会比较像他们的亲生父母。我觉得好像差得不多，和龙族比起来，至少他们的形体还是那副模样的。  
然后开始打仗，人类的王谋杀了龙族。我对那些纷争并不太懂，可是身边的龙族和人类开始互相仇视，这让我很担心。我问他打算怎么办，他说他不想回伊修嘉德。  
可是龙族的地盘也容不下人类，所以他还是带着他的孩子离开了。  
我再也没见过他。  
甚至连他的消息都没有听过。

他离开后我总是想睡觉。睡觉的话，偶尔可以梦到以前我见到他跳舞，我们一起去云海，照顾幼龙和幼年人类，诸如此类的琐碎往事。  
我知道我的寿命远远超过他，没过多久他就不在这个世界上了。大家都说，伊修嘉德那边的人类会用长矛和魔法攻击龙族，接近城市的地区很危险。于是很多只想安稳活着的龙族不再去那些地方，我也是。他的孩子怎么样我也没有办法知道。  
之后遇到的人类，也就是迷了路的旅人，又或者伊修嘉德那边来的骑士。骑士真的很凶恶，他们杀死我的同胞，拿身体的一部分回去邀功。我听到邻居被骑士剥去鳞、砍了爪的消息，感到很伤心。人类怎么会突然就变成这个样子的呢。  
不知道他的孩子见到这些是什么想法，她小时候也很喜欢我的。

我回过神来，那个穿黑色长袍的人类在打量我。我看到他，就开始回想以前的事，竟然失了神。这个人类没有攻击我，如果他是那些骑士，恐怕我的以太已经消散在空气中了。  
“你喜欢看这个？”这个人类问我。  
我觉得他应该和那些伊修嘉德来的人类不太一样。或许是别的地方来的冒险者，最近在龙堡，这样的人变多了起来。这个人类居然也不怕我，冒险者看到龙往往会很害怕的。难道他见过龙？  
我告诉他说我年轻的时候经常看人类跳舞。现在我有些飞不动了，打算去彻悟岩窟等待一生的终点。如果想要龙鳞片，等我吐掉最后一口气，随便他做什么。  
“我对那些没兴趣，只是钓鱼的时候突然很想和着这里的景色跳个萨维奈舞。从来没遇到过喜欢看人跳舞的龙……你喜欢看的话，我可以陪你去彻悟岩窟，让你吐最后一口气之前看个够。”  
他说完就开始收拾放在石头上的行李，似乎并不在乎我同不同意。  
“反正我要钓的鱼已经钓到了，打算去彻悟岩窟的岩浆里钓钓看。顺路的，不是吗？那里的规矩我也知道，不用担心这个。”  
我想了想，让他爬上我的背来，慢慢走出森林。

 

 

注：  
1.参考白头海雕的求爱仪式。http://m.weibo.cn/1729724227/3769287074297360/qq?wm=3333_2001&from=1060193010&sourcetype=qq  
2.参考卡尔是条龙系列任务，卡尔30岁，他的母亲说他还很幼小。


End file.
